Clash!! Aokiji
General Info | Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = | Experience1 =6660 | Title1 = Chill-Chill | Quest2 = Clash!! Admiral Aokiji: Absolute Zero | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = | Experience2 =10446 | Title2 = Aokiji | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Aokiji on all difficulties. :*On 60 Stamina you will have a 100% probability of him dropping :*On 40 Stamina the official numbers are not published, but it's low. It's estimated to be a 15-30% chance of Aokiji dropping. Tips on How to Beat Clash!! Admiral Aokiji FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information At the time of its release on global, this became the undisputed most difficult raid boss in the game. This will surely evolve, and many report success with various teams, but unless you have 90+ units with low cooldowns (under 20), including the "gateway to advanced content" aka Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea you can most likely forget beating Aokiji without gems. Recommended Captains *Dark King Rayleigh - not as good as LL Luffy, but he will clear this *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: He is by no mean the best lead as you'll need a MAX squad for him to work, however he is the only farmable lead that can clear this. Garp can as well but is questionable and requires some RR units to really make him solid. *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King or Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third *Sengoku the Buddha - PSY legends can take down INT bosses as usual *Shanks Black Clad Emperor *Maelstrom Spider Squard: Makes sense as you'll pretty much have low health the first 5 rounds against Aokiji. :*Garp the Fist: Only bring Garp as a friend captain if you don't have level 1 anti-despair. He can work to win, but you'll need some RR heavy hitting units to really solidify a victory. Recommended Support Units *You will need to focus on units that boost attack for a burst round as Aokiji is immune to all effects (time delay, defense reduction, etc). You will need to deal 2 million in damage in one round. Under 50%, he immediately triggers haste and attack boost. Under 20%, he immediately triggers... well you just die honestly. * Beat Sticks: You'll want one or two of these if possible for your burst round. :*Mad Monk Urouge :*Maelstrom Spider Squard :*Morning Star Rakuyo :*Shanks Black Clad Emperor * Burst squad: These units will either manipulate orbs, boost attack, or orbs for your heavy hitters to finish the job. *Garp the Fist: Foundation of burst round to give you orbs and food. :*Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque: You will have to choose between Mr. 2 and Rakuyo. Mr. 2 does a full orb round when combined with Garp, however he himself hits for far less. He also has the ability of having farmable units so bring him for sockets is another bonus. If either of these are not enough, you can play the riskier Rakuyo who will guarantee at least himself and the captain having if your Garp special was unlucky. :*Usopp Impact: He is now farmable if you did not know - in Water Seven you can pick this character up now and he's highly recommended for Aokiji. :*Petty Officer Coby or Squard: Boost your orbs for that 2+ million damage burst round. Doffy is clearly a better booster and has the ability to swap orbs too, his cooldown might not be ready for you in time. Coby is a descend substitute if you're not there yet. :*Senor Pink: Upgraded version of Coby as he has much better stats than Coby and if you could wait for his second stage special(1.75x orb booster) - Special: Stage 1 (13 default, 8 max): Changes own orb into PSY, amplifies the effect of orbs by 1.5x for 1 turn. Stage 2 (19 default, 14 max): Changes own orb into PSY, amplifies the effect of orbs by 1.75x for 1 turn *Marco the Phoenix: Preferably maxed special as 19-22 turns is roughly where you'll need him if you want to heal after Aokiji's pheasant break. He's not required, but useful for those teams that are falling just short of beating Aokiji. *Damage reduction characters are not required, but useful if it the one round you need to push closer to a burst round: :*Ghost Princess Perona or another damage mitigator if you want to tank Aokiji's. ::*Nami Mirage Tempo or Nami Mirage Tempo: The Heavens can totally negate Aokiji's attack for one round. *Swapping Units: You will need to play with your power team based on your specials and levels. The following units can help with stalling on earlier stages or can be added in for specials. It all depends on your cooldowns and pirate level if you have enough unit points to bring them as these teams can get expensive. :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: His special is why you bring him, used right before his burst round. He's best for Chain Multipliers like Rayleigh or Luffy as captain. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: His double orb damage can't be beat. Use him for the burst round. Recommended Sockets You'll want level 2 anti-lock and level 1 anti-despair sockets for your team. While a lot of times these are nice-to-haves and you can Usopp GP your way out of things, these are absolute game changers for an Aokiji battle where EVERY turn matters! You can technically survive with just a level 1 anti-lock and no despair, but you'll need a plan for stage 3, such as Usopp GP. Additionally, Rayleigh teams will not need anti-lock. His special can be used for your burst round after Aokiji's 5th turn. His high makes taking a hit from early stages less significant as well, but still relies on a small amount of luck. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets help as well. Recommended Teams orbs on your 3 units. Deals about 4.2 million in damage. *Only Usopp and Doffy's specials are truly needed. Other characters only help with odds of putting orbs on your characters. *Garp, Impact Usopp, and Urouge must be MAX or near MAX. You can only be missing roughly 6 levels on either your Garp or Urouge. *Rakuyo can be subsituted for Urouge but you'll need one or two more levels with him in order to one turn kill Aokiji due to a lower overall ATK. *Your hits must be in order: :Luffy Good :Luffy Great :Doffy Perfect :Usopp Perfect :Garp Perfect :Urouge Perfect }} orbs. Replace Rayleigh with Log Luffy and they can deal 2.7 million. *Garp is replaceable with Rakuyo. }} Power Team | CapImage = F0643.png | CapLink = Maelstrom Spider Squard | Sub1Image = F0208.png | Sub1Link = Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque | Sub2Image = F0314.png | Sub2Link = Mad Monk Urouge | Sub3Image = F0453.png | Sub4Link = Morning Star Rakuyo | Sub5Image = F0223.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Impact | FriendImage = F0306.png | FriendLink = Garp the Fist | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *Level 2 Anti-Lock *Level 1 Anti-Despair *Garp under 20 cooldown *All units 90+ *Marco can be substituted for Rakuyo if healing is needed. }} Team | CapImage = F0603.png | CapLink = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | Sub1Image = F0510.png | Sub1Link = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | Sub2Image = F0737.png | Sub2Link = Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard | Sub3Image = F0227.png | Sub3Link = Hawk Eyes Mihawk | Sub5Image = F0324.png | Sub5Link = Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist | FriendImage = F0603.png | FriendLink = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | ShipImage = Thousand Sunny thumb.jpg | ShipLink = Thousand Sunny | Tips = *Croc in middle left, Lucci in middle right Mihawk under Croc, Kaku under Lucci. *Mihawk can be replaced with Whitebeard. *Must heal close to 3,000 per round. Need Cotton Candy on both Enel leads. *'Stage 1': Stall on purple cannoneer for all specials. *'Stage 3': Use Thousand Sunny *'Stage 4': Use Croc's special (or Sanji DJ) *'Aokiji': Attack normally until Aokiji is just at 50%. Look for QCK orbs when close. *Use Mihawk's special to start burst round. *Use Kaku and first Enel special to attack. *Next round use second Enel special and Lucci to take Aokiji out. }} How to beat 60 Stamina Clash!! Admiral Aokiji Aokiji 60 Stamina Video Walkthroughs Aokiji 60 Stamina - Fundamentals of Building Teams|G3 or Log Luffy Walkthrough Clash_Aokiji_60_Stamina_-_F2P_Slasher_Team_-_Global_Units_Only|F2P Slasher Team Walkthrough File:Clash_Aokiji_60_Stamina_-_Double_Garp_Team_for_Guaranteed_Win|Beginner's method! Double Garp Attack! File:Aokiji_60_Stamina_-_Whitebeard_OPTC|Whitebeard - don't farm with him! Aokiji 60 Stamina Written Walkthroughs , you can bring along Orb Boost characters if you need extra push outside of the family such as Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea. However, make sure their cooldowns fit in the 19-22 range for you to be able to use them before Aokiji's sixth turn. :Note: The team in this picture failed the burst round on Aokiji as it was too late before I realized I didn't have an orb booster. A second run with Koby instead of Rakuyo was successful as per recommended teams section. | 1Image = Clash Aokiji - 1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts and 2 penguins | 1Tips = Take out the grunts on the last possible turns. Try and take out the penguins slowly and use food to heal if you receive it. You should be able to get 3-6 turns out of this stage. For the F2P Slasher Team: You'll need to take no hits here but stall a minimum of 3 turns. For G3 Teams: You can take a hit from a penguin here to stall. For Double Garp Teams: Just stall where possible but don't take hits. The Garp approach is real chill as you'll be stalling on Aokiji. You'll want to manage your Marco cooldowns to be ready by the time you need him. With a 10 range, that's a lot of variables, so it's best to just stall as long as possible while taking minimal damage. Don't forget you'll lose all your health on Aokiji's third turn, so don't worry too much about taking hits. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = - | 2Image = Clash Aokiji - 2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 2Tips = Stall and heal where possible on the evolvers. Take out the grunts and take no damage from them. You could get 6-10 rounds on this depending on your health and opening cooldown on the lobster. For F2P Slasher Team: You'll want to take exactly 5 turns here. The problem is the stupid turtle. He can be on a 1 to 3 hit cooldown. 3 you're in the clear. For 1 to 2 turns, you're going to want level one or two auto-heal in order to stay above the 19000 health mark so that you can tank the hit from the 3 huge marines. If you don't have enough health, you can try and take out a larger marine on the next stage but it's not guaranteed. For G3 Teams: Try and look for meat and stall on the evolvers. For Double Garp Teams: The lobster is a great unit to stall on. Otherwise push through. | 2Boss = Turtle Lobster | 2HP = 9hp 19hp | 2AttackPattern = Hits for 3,000 ever two turns Hits for 6,000 every 4 turns. | 3Image = Clash Aokiji - 3.png | 3Enemies = Marines | 3Tips = Normally the stages leading up to a boss just weaken you, this is an exception where you can straight out die on this level if you miss your chain multiplier attacks. If you have a level 1 anti-despair, this level becomes significantly easier. For F2P Slasher Teams: If you don't have level 1 anti-despair, you'll need near 19,000 health to survive 3 attacks from big marines. You can save some health if you're able to take out the larger marine instead of the small one, but good luck! Otherwise, just take the units out. You'll want to make sure at least one Mihawk is ready in 5 turns upon leaving here, and the other will be ready in 8 turns! Don't worry about health past this stage, you won't need to take any more hits other than a straight 80% HP cut! For G3 Teams: Hopefully you have level 1 anti-despair. Try and take out 3 units and just brave the 6,100 hit. You'll want to look at your health and your specials here. Anything you want ready for round 3 with Aokiji must have 8 turns left of health before proceeding. For double Garp: Meh, just attack and move on. Nothing to worry about here other than making sure your Marco has 10 turns of special left in order to survive Aokiji. | 3Boss = Big Marines Small Marine | 3HP = Hit for ~6,100 damage ~3,000 damage | 3AttackPattern = Will preemptively lock your captain and despair your captain for one turn. | 4Image = Clash Aokiji - 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Stallion + Marines | 4Tips = As usual, focus on the Sea Stallion first. Let the units that lock units attack assuming you can still take them out in two rounds. This should buy you 3 rounds. For F2P Slasher Teams: Leave the and unit up while taking out everyone else. Let them lock (assuming you have level 2 anti-lock sockets) and then take them out slowly. For G3 Teams: Leave the and the unit up to lock. Take them out after 2 turns of stalling. For Double Garp Teams: Leave the unit up, and if you brought the Doffy variation you can leave the unit up as well. After two rounds of stalling for no damage, push forward. | 4Boss = Sea Stallion Marines | 4HP = 6hp 5hp | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Clash Aokiji - 5.png | 5Enemies = Aokiji Ice Man | 5Tips = You will have 5 rounds of damage to do what you will. We'd recommend using just normal attacks, and saving for a burst round right above his 50% hp mark for turn 5. If you have a level 2 anti-lock, this helps with having a full squad of attacks. This is particularly imperative if you're using a chain multiplier captain like Luffy or Rayleigh. If you have multiple attack boosters that won't stack (Urouge and Impact Usopp), consider using one (the weaker one) during these rounds to get him closer to 50%. On turn 5, if you don't have enough health, you'll need to heal up to about 8,000hp to survive his attack. The good news is you'll have another 3 rounds to stall. Once he's above 50% health, activate your orbs, orb boosters, and attack boost and try and burst 2,000,000 damage in this round. If you fail, and he falls below 20%, it's lights out for you as he'll deal 100,000 in damage every turn. | 5Boss = Aokiji Ice Man | 5HP = 4,000,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = Puts up a preemptive immunity for 999 turns. After a 3 turn cooldown, attacks for 80% of your health. Loops on a 3 turn cooldown and attacks for ~9,100. Under 50%, performs a haste and loops on a 1 turn cooldown for just under ~11,520 damage. Under 20%, attacks for 100,000 on a one-turn cooldown (ouch)! }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes